


【翻译】另类奖赏

by raojia



Series: 致命好奇 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Impact Play, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Nipple Play, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Spanking, Subspace, The Mask Stays on 3: Tokyo Drift
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 哦，所以这就是为什么佐久早要他提前先吃布洛芬。“那看起来会很疼，”当佐久早把他带到床边并让他跪上去的时候侑脱口而出。佐久早的手在他的双肩之上轻轻一划，随即屈起两根手指插入他胸部的绑带，他将侑往下压去，借着绳索的力量将他的胸部给压到了床上。“我就是盼着你疼的。”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 致命好奇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015164
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	【翻译】另类奖赏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [excruciating reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572072) by [favspacetwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink), [moonlumie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlumie/pseuds/moonlumie). 



> 译者注：阅读本文前，需要知道的事项有 1）出于偷懒，没有对作者们的notes进行翻译 2）因为题材缘故，所以为了阅读体验和表现能力有大量意译成分和原词保留，译注也较多，如造成阅读上的不适还请海涵 3）文中有些部分涉及到了bdsm领域中的专有词汇，译者姑且凭借网页搜查和她本人粗浅的理解对文中可能影响理解的词汇进行了对照释义的编写，推荐在阅读正文前先行阅读 4）虽然tag里打的是bdsm，但其实真正有涉及的关系只是d/s，目前没有什么出格的play请放心阅读，此外，本篇的主要play为spanking 5）文中偶尔有背景性质的副cp出现，本篇含有比较鲜明的兔赤成分和一句话的牛天（或者天牛？我不知道？） 6）本篇的高亮tag为：口罩君它还在的哦！！ 7）没啦！

词汇对照与释义（按出现顺序排列）：

edging/edge-作为玩法指持续接受性刺激并自觉控制着不让身体达到高潮状态，是一种类似延迟高潮但更强调过程中的自我控制和对高潮的回避的行为，而edge作为名词则指将去未去的那个瞬间，在文中，两者均暂译为‘边缘’

scene/play-在语境中，可指一次bdsm行为或说一次bdsm活动，暂译为‘过程’

traffic light system/color system/color/stoplights/stoplight system-通用的安全词系统，红黄绿三种颜色所代表的意思和交通信号灯完全没差，暂译为‘颜色系统/颜色’

headspace/subspace-一种会在scene中被触发的恍惚状态，主要表现为激素失调与意识模糊，但需要注意的是与生理高潮并无必然联系，而是一种持续性很强的整体感受。此外，尽管该状态在sub或bottom中更为多见，但并不意味着dom或top不会拥有。总而言之是一种难得的，近乎灵魂出窍的玄妙状态，但同时也有相当程度的危险，往往需要他人的细心指引和照顾才能顺利摆脱并回归常态，文中暂译为‘亚空间’。又及，本篇中用以形容‘进入’该状态的词汇为'under'，结合前后文，暂译为‘到了’

aftercare-特指一个scene之后dom或top需要且应当提供给sub或bottom的一系列关注与照顾，视partner情况可持续数小时到数天，一般而言，如果在partner进入了subspace之后却拒绝为之提供aftercare，则会被认为既不人道也不道德，译文中保留原词

在所有出席了这个东京酒吧之夜的现役与前任排球选手当中，赤苇京治无疑是最最糟糕的交谈对象兼话题终结者，毕竟侑现在想说的全都是对木兔的抱怨。有鉴于木兔外宿时基本都和侑一间，所以他实在是掌握了太多属于木兔的糟糕习惯，他本以为他能从他的男朋友那里收获同情，但赤苇显然 _没有同感_ 。

不过侑从来相当执拗，更别说他现在还喝了两杯啤酒。

“……他还 _打呼_ ！天啊，打呼，他听起来的该死的就像把电锯，赤苇，我真不知道你是怎——”

“事实上，木兔前辈的鼾声能让我感到放松，”赤苇说着，以一种相当精致的姿势举起杯子，喝干了他的最后一滴饮料，他的脸上浮现出一丝笑意，“像是白噪音。”

侑盯着他，“ _什么？_ ”

“是真的，他不打鼾的话我反而更难入睡。”

“这他妈什么鬼，”侑说道，“我放弃了，你们俩真是——”

“赤——苇——！”

木兔蹦了过来，两手各拿一杯啤酒，他把其中一杯递给了赤苇，然后在他的脸颊上种了个大方而轻快的吻。

呃啊，侑是真的忍不了这种真切的情感流露（俗称秀恩爱），“ _我的_ 酒呢木兔君？你那双手不止能拿两杯吧？”

“哈啊？抱歉啦侑侑！我不想弄洒赤苇的！”

赤苇笑着把一绺头发撩到耳后，“你是想把我灌醉嘛木兔前辈？”

“可能？”木兔咧着嘴笑了，撞了撞赤苇的后腰，“要是我真的想呢？”

赤苇倾身，在木兔耳边低语了什么，而侑把这当成了快逃的明示，他径直走向了吧台。老实说，他对啤酒的态度相当严肃——他应当再喝一杯。但不幸的是，那边还有一群人正等着他们的饮料，所以侑只是挑了个绝佳的观测地点等着酒保空闲下来，他准备好摸手机了。

“宫君。”他听见了一道低沉有礼的声音。

侑转过身，随即就看到了牛岛若利，他的手里拿着一只空了的品脱玻璃杯。“嘿，牛若！喊侑就好，几乎每个人都这么叫我。”他没有想到佐久早，那货在所有人面前都管他叫宫，而侑这个称呼只留给他们的……独处。他 _绝对没有想到_ 。“我不知道你还喝酒。”

“我是不喝，”牛岛说道，“这杯是水，我在等续杯。”

既然如此，他就是这里唯一的聪明人了。黑狼来东京是因为明晚有场对AD的比赛，而且后天一早他们就会离开，这就是为什么木兔选了比赛前夜来举办聚会。黑狼和AD的队员倾巢而出，呼朋引伴携亲带友不说，还带了一些其他队伍的选手，当然，其中的很大一部分他们从高中时起就认识了。甚至连佐久早都来了——估计是为了逮到牛岛，但事实上他现在已经被星海逼到了墙角。他活该。

“聪明人，”侑道，“在比赛前夜喝酒就是冒险，但要是明天再聚的话，气氛可就糟了。”

“确实，我很高兴今晚大家都在。”

当侑试图对上酒保的视线的时候，他忽然想起了一个传言——大概是从日向那儿听来的？应该就是从日向那儿听来的——牛岛已经订婚了。也许他应当问清楚点。

“说起来，你是不是——”

“你的手腕，”牛岛打断了他，指了指侑的双臂，“发生了什么？”

侑低头看向自己的手腕，差点没在往下拽夹克袖子的时候摔掉他喝空的杯子，他太着急了， _操_ 。这事儿他已经和佐久早做过两次了，却还没习惯遮掩皮制手铐留下的瘀伤。佐久早甚至给了他某种绿色的遮瑕和其他所需的玩意儿，但他今天全都忘记用了。诚然，如果他挣扎得没那么厉害的话这些瘀伤也不会如此惨烈，但是，好吧，他忍不了，而且佐久早看起来也挺享受的。

他感到脸红，努力着想让自己表现的自然，“哦，这个嘛，我之前接球的时候有点过火了，不小心和犬鸣撞到了一块儿，专业人做专业事，我该把它留给自由人的，你懂的。”

“嗯呣，”牛岛偏了偏头，带着好奇的表情问道，“你确定那是原因吗？它们看上去像是手铐留下的瘀伤。”

侑被口水呛住了。

他用力吸气好让自己缓过劲来，只觉得这是他所体验过的最剧烈的恐慌，就好像他突然被淹进了结冰的湖里。

“ _什_ ——我——你他妈到底知道什么？”

一股热浪如鞭子一般朝他抽去，操，他刚刚 _粗鲁_ 死了，但是 _该死的在一间酒吧中央谈及别人腕上手铐留下的瘀伤_ 也肯定一样。

他的情绪绝对清清楚楚的浮在了他的脸上，因为牛岛的神情已经软化了下去，他的脸上挂着一种侑未曾见过的奇怪表情，“我不是想惹你生气，我这么问只是因为它们看起来有点熟悉。”

他的歉意是如此恳切，害得侑都开始为此感到糟糕，而且他也需要时间处理他方才说出的东西。

“哦，我……没事的，朋友，我刚刚只是被吓着了，这有点——等等，等等？你说 _熟悉_ ？”

牛岛点了点头。

“我的未婚夫偶尔也会把捆绑一类的其他元素引入我们的卧室，所以我对那种长期捆绑后留下的腕部瘀伤十分熟悉。事实证明，在我们的长期关系中增加这种变奏相当令人愉悦，此外，就我个人来说，我非常喜欢边缘。”

侑冲着他眨了眨眼，随即瞪大了眼睛，这感觉有点类似他第一次在佐久早的浴室里发现那堆玩意的时候：大脑断线，头脑空空。

牛岛怎么能如此……的 _说出_ 这些，他甚至连脸都没红一下。难怪他和佐久早处得那么好，侑想到，他们的直白程度显然旗鼓相当。但除此之外侑还隐隐的感到好奇——为什么牛岛的直率令人心生好感而佐久早看起来却显然是个混蛋呢？估计是因为牛岛本质上是个好人而佐久早……嗯，是个混蛋。

不过尽管如此，他也还是希望自己在这事儿上能够拥有和佐久早等同的冷静与淡定，也许随着时间的推移会容易点吧，毕竟他们都是成年人而这也只是性。性和……与性毗邻的某些东西。

“不管怎样，要是我令你感到尴尬了的话，我道歉。”在侑发呆的时候，牛岛如是补充道。

“哦，我……不用担心，”侑咽了咽口水，单手梳理着头发，试图把这想象成某种普通而平凡的话题，操啊，“抱歉，我只是……这对我来说还有点陌生，我还不习惯这么随便的讲到它。”

牛岛点了点头，“那就对了，啊，你好，圣臣君。”

侑瞧了一眼自己的肩膀后头，在 _看见_ 佐久早的时候差点没蹦起来，要是他的杯子里还有剩酒的话，这会儿一定也全给洒了出来。佐久早什么时候来的？他听到了多少？

“你们在聊什么？”佐久早问道，该死的根本不肯像个正常人似的说‘嗨’。

牛岛微笑着张嘴，而侑在那个瞬间感到了某种直通天灵盖的恐惧，他确定牛岛就要以他最大限度的真诚对最最糟糕的观众宣布说侑热衷被绑。

除非侑能抢在他开口之前说点什么。

“我们在聊牛若的未婚夫！”他说道，几乎能称得上是喊，感谢酒吧提供的嘈杂背景。

牛岛闭嘴了，而佐久早看起来也放松了些， _谢天谢地_ 。

“当然，”佐久早道，“天童君怎么样？”

“一切顺利，”牛岛说道，他的笑容加深了，“他就快从烹饪学校毕业了。”

侑在心中悄悄的松了口气，他成功的转开了原先那个危险的话题，当那个名字在灯色下掠过他的脑海时，他正试图重新想办法给自己再搞杯啤酒。

佐久早应了一声，并未察觉侑内心的重大危机，“那对他挺好的，他有没有——”

“等等， _天童君_ ？”

佐久早和牛岛一起扭头看他，而侑感觉自己就快疯了。

“对，天童觉，”牛岛道，“我们高二的时候应该有和你在全国大赛上碰到，他有——”

“红头发，竖起来的那种，又高又瘦？ _那个_ 天童觉？”

“你干嘛要跟若利君描述他未婚夫的长相？”佐久早问他。

牛岛点了点头，他微笑着问，“哦，所以你确实记得他！”

“我当然记得！谁能忘掉他的预测拦网？”而且人们还为此给他起了绰号，侑回忆着， _预判怪物_ ，那可是相当的合适。另外，他看起来可超奇怪的。兜兜转转，侑终于绕回了他本想说出的句子，“你和 _他_ 订婚了？”

佐久早瞪着他，“是的，跟上节奏，宫，我们可是打算谈话呢。”

“我之前已经在跟他谈了！”

“在我被他打岔之前我想问的是，”佐久早把侑清出自己的视线，“他有没有想好自己以后专攻的领域。”

牛岛扬了扬嘴角，“这个嘛，他去年就决定把重心放到烘焙和点心上来了，”佐久早点着头听着他说，而他也继续道，“不过说到专攻的话……这几个月里他都在坚持研制巧克力。”

佐久早挑了挑眉，“巧克力达人？”

 _就像威利•旺卡_ ，侑的大脑颇有见地的补充。 _天童觉和巧克力工场，和牛若订了婚的天童觉和巧克力工场，牛若的未婚夫和巧克力工场——_

等等。

因为过度沉迷他才发现的牛岛未婚夫的身份，侑意识到他没能在这幸福快乐的三十秒里把这两个重身份叠加起来。

“ _我的未婚夫偶尔也会把捆绑一类的其他元素引入我们的卧室，所以我对那种长期捆绑后留下的腕部瘀伤十分熟悉。_ ”

他……他们……

侑想象中的糖果工厂已然从主题上——随着某个预判怪物那令人不快的影像——发生了恐怖而又令人不安的转变。

“ _就我个人来说，我非常喜欢边缘。_ ”

牛若他……他是不是……他是不是会……

“先生们，还要喝点什么吗？”酒保问道，终于走到了他们面前——她差不多晚到了五分钟。

牛岛点头，“是的，请再给我一杯水，谢谢。”

“当然！而您还是店选生啤嘛，宫先生？”

侑把他喝空的品脱酒杯放上吧台，手稳得不可思议，“来杯威士忌吧。”

佐久早冲他挑了挑眉却没说什么，牛岛那温和而愉快的表情则没有任何改变，倒是酒保的眼睛稍稍瞪大了一点，注视着侑脸上那不管该被定性为何种神情的表情。

当然，这是比赛前夜，而他也不能真的靠喝到断片来让自己忘掉刚才知道的一切，可侑还是决定把自己今晚的最后一杯定成该死的烈酒。

佐久早准备在九点整离开，他决定步行回到酒店，他的家人在离这四英里左右的位置有套空置的公寓，但是它离体育馆不够近，为它在交通上浪费时间不太值得。

但不幸的是，在他得以溜走之前，侑发现了他离开的打算。

“臣臣，这就要走了？”

佐久早磨着牙穿上自己的夹克，“看起来是的。”

侑气恼的哼了声，开口道，“嘿，那么在你走掉之前——”

“宫，如果你要说我现在觉得你会说的事情我发誓我——”

“很快的好嘛我保证，我只是……”侑四下看了看，随即降低了音调，“下次别再用手铐了好吗？会有人问我那些瘀伤的。”

佐久早皱了皱眉，要是侑能单纯的 _保持不动_ 的话他的瘀伤根本不至于这么严重，但他还是觉得他能在手铐内部加点填充，而且他也还有其他备选的束缚方式，此外他还想起了他们上一个夜晚的终结：当时侑正喃喃着 _下一次_ 之类的玩意儿，而圣臣，因为沉醉于引导侑的过程中诞生的内啡肽，他妈的居然 _同意了他_ 。

他想知道侑到底是什么时候开始变得如此放肆，也想知道自己到底是什么时候开始为把他们的过程纳入常规的想法而感到舒适，佐久早恨这个，他恨所有诸如此类的无法自控的感觉，他恨他体内肆虐的争端，而他最最最恨的，则是所有这些都围绕着此刻正站在他眼前的这个特定的人。

佐久早的口罩下满是怒容。

“以后再说。”

他在侑回话之前走掉了。

_谁说还会有下次的？_

_绝对会有下次的。_

当佐久早开始在他最为钟爱的缚具网站上浏览起内衬皮毛的皮制手铐的时候，他如是想到。酒店的房间里，他手机的屏幕在沉寂黑夜中闪着幽微的光亮。 _都他妈见鬼去吧。_

四天之后，侑在杂货店里购物的时候收到了短信。

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>你这周末有什么计划？

他冲着自己的手机扬了扬嘴角，然后轻快的让它滑进了自己的口袋。他就快买完东西了，所以他要等到上车之后再做回答。不管怎样他都要点时间想出一个绝妙的答复——不能太饥渴，也不能太冷漠——另外，如果可能的话，他希望时间的流逝能让电话那端的佐久早稍稍难堪一点，辗转反侧最好，这就权当利息了。

当他把买来的东西塞进后备箱后，他立刻发出了自己的回复。

 **收件人** ：臣臣  
>>周日晚上有家庭聚餐，但除此之外就没安排了  
>>第三次了哦臣君我魅力十足没错吧～

佐久早几乎是立刻开始了打字。侑觉得自己得意的大概有点儿过头，但他没法控制。

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>请不要这样。

 **收件人：** 臣臣  
>>哪样？？

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>像你那样。*你把所有事都搞困难了。

*:Be yourself.

侑愤怒的哼了一声。

真他妈混蛋啊。

这感觉就跟在公园里散步一样，侑相当清楚他这辈子所能体验到的最好的性高潮全都掌握在一个能令他自己的粉丝哭泣的男人手里，佐久早才不是唯一为此深受折磨的人。

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>如果你是真心不想再用手铐的话，我们还有些别的能试。  
>>你说过你对绳缚有点兴趣。

当侑在下一个红灯处停下的时候，他拼了命才没让自己把键盘敲穿。

 **收件人：** 臣臣  
>>现在也有！≧◡≦

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>很好。还记得你之前给我看的影响等级表吗？

 **收件人：** 臣臣  
>>当然

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>来前一小时吃两片布洛芬。周六晚七点可以吗？

 _哦。_ 侑重重的咽了口口水，一个感叹号应该还在淡定的界限内吧？大概？

 **收件人：** 臣臣  
>>可以，没问题！

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>那到时再见。

酷，酷酷酷，酷酷酷酷酷酷酷。

实事求是的说，侑觉得自己在这整个进程中可能真的有所进步。

“你在性玩具方面就是有审美偏好。”

佐久早抬头看他，眉毛稍稍往上扬了一扬，每次他觉得侑是世上最蠢的人的时候他都这样，“哈啊？”

“全是黑色的，”侑打趣道，比了比佐久早手中绳子的长度，他无视了佐久早的愤怒——他现在已经免疫了。“我在网上看见的所有绳缚用具都是红的，要不然就是白的。”

“哦，”佐久早应了一声，继续将绳子在自己的手上缠绕成团，然后将之整整齐齐的码放在床上另外三堆一模一样的绳团边上。“怎么说呢，白色容易显脏，而红色的话，我个人觉得它很……庸俗。”

侑整了整自己腰上的毛巾，绝望得想要掩盖他已经硬了起来的事实，对现在的他而言，勃起已经成了走进佐久早的卧室的条件反射。“嘛，黑色看起来确实酷，我不怪你。”

佐久早哼了声，终于卷完了第五根也是最后一根绳子，“很高兴你有同感，配你的皮肤会好看的。”

真他妈该死。侑抓着毛巾下摆的指节都因为用力而开始泛白，他敢肯定佐久早根本不觉得这算dirty talk——他只是在陈述，但无论如何，这都影响到侑了。

“你想看着我把你绑起来吗？”

“什——什么？”

佐久早冲他挂在梳妆台旁的全身镜比了个手势，“从镜子里。”

侑空空得咽了咽口水，紧紧的攥着他的毛巾，他当然清楚自己的回答，但出于某些理由，他实在不好意思把它讲出来。“我，呃，是的。”

“确定？”佐久早眯起眼打量着他，在口罩的遮掩下笑道，“害羞了？侑，这倒是头一回。”

“操你的我没有。”侑任性的吼道。

他昂首阔步的走到镜子面前，惊讶的发现自己的脸已经烧起了红晕。他看上去还很紧张。他试着放松自己的肩膀并让自己站得更直一些，他没必要让佐久早那么清晰的知道他有多受影响。

当佐久早拿着两团绳子走来并把它们放到梳妆台上的时候侑还在努力着稳定自己的呼吸，这一次他穿了一件黑色的纽领衬衣，这害得侑相当好奇他会不会在过程里穿其他颜色的衣服，不过当然，黑色很适合他，所以他没法儿抱怨。

“准备好了？”佐久早低声问道，而侑点了点头，“很好。”

他拿起第一团绳子并折成两半，随即走到了侑的身后，站的比此前任何时候都要更近。紧挨着侑苍白的皮肤，他衣服的浓黑更显鲜明，而当侑的视线定上佐久早镜中的倒影之时，他的脉搏也跟着蹦得更急。

“现在，伸出胳膊，两侧平举。”佐久早低语着，“很好，就像这样。”

佐久早将绳子从他伸开的胳膊底下绕过，进而引到侑的胸前，然后又用另一只手捏住它松散的两端，让它水平的圈住的侑的胸肌。在整个过程当中，佐久早一点都没触碰到他，但是侑能从自己皮肤感到的刺痛分辨出那种可能：要是佐久早的胳膊没有那种反人类的长度的话，他绝对得贴到他的身上才能做好这些。佐久早将绳子绕到了他的身后，而且肯定已经打上了结，因为侑所能感到的下一件事就是绳子紧贴着胸膛的感受：柔软而结实，舒适且不会令皮肤发痒。

佐久早带着手套的手滑了下去，他伸了一根手指到绳子底下以确保他没有捆得太紧，这是他们今天的第一个触点，而侑颤抖着，试图控制自己不要扭动起来。

他现在能做的就是看着那些 _绳子_ 组成的图案在他的肩膀和胸膛上逐渐成型，佐久早在半途中抓起第二段绳子，冷酷而镇定得进行着自己的工作，只有很少的几次他走到侑的身前，因为他必须得在他的锁骨附近打结，而他眼里全然的专注令侑感到震惊。

“别忘了呼吸，”佐久早低声说着，“你胸部的起伏不影响我捆绑的能力。”

当侑发觉自己已经无意识的屏住了呼吸的时候他尴尬的闭上了眼睛，他希望佐久早认为他只是想方便他的操作——当他在他身上打结的时候尽可能保持不动，这难道不是慷慨嘛？

尽管是假的。

老实说，那些绳子在他皮肤上拉扯的感觉非常奇妙，当然，佐久早的手套和口罩，抑或那副皮制手铐都对他有着非人而无可辩驳的强大影响，但绳子是不同的。它们的纤维擦过他的胳膊与胸膛，随后又在他的身躯上收紧，它们挤压着他的皮肉，轻微却不可忽视，它们简直就是 _他_ 绳制的镶边、装饰。这念头在他的脑海里徘徊不去，更何况它们离他身体的曲线形貌如此之近，他们贴合的那样紧密，根本不可能适应他人。

这使得侑感到紧绷，他觉得自己的肺部收紧了，结了冰，开始畏惧打断这令他开始觉得…… _亲密_ 的过程。

当他感到佐久早又一次站到自己身后的时候他才重新睁眼，用一声喘息作为回击，他才没忘掉呼吸呢。他们现在离完成还差的很远，但此刻他镜中的影像已经像极了他研究时在网上看到的绳缚模特：绳子勾勒了他胸肌的轮廓，而肩膀上则扎着装饰般的纽结。这令他感到有些头晕，他不能再看下去了。

“现在你可以把胳膊放下了。”佐久早说道。

把他的上臂绑到身侧并把他的手缚到身后又用掉一段绳子，他曲起手肘，好让自己的前臂被捆到一起。这些绳子并没有紧到足以勒伤他的皮肤或者阻断血流的程度，但当侑试着活动自己的肢体的时候，它们的数量也同样没给他留什么活动的空间。他的胳膊已经不能动了，而自他肩膀和胸膛传来的坚实压力也在要求他继续保持静止。侑重重的呼出一声叹息，稍稍活动了一下自己的双脚，他望着梳妆台上剩下的两团绳子——不知道佐久早要怎么安排它们。

佐久早拿起了第四团：“颜色？”

“绿。”

“很好，你看起来很抗拒的样子，所以我要确认一下。”

“哦……我，呃——”侑再度挪动了一下——“只是想看看你的结打的有多赞。”

佐久早哼了声，而侑 _肯定_ 他是在笑，“哦？那它们通过审核了吗？”

 _当然_ 。侑的脸瞬间烧红，他下意识的垂下脑袋试图找点俏皮话说却一无所获，因此他只得点了点头。现在，甚至点头这样微小得动作都会激起他身体上那些绳结的警告，令它们的存在感愈加鲜明。

“很高兴你这么觉得。”佐久早嘲弄道，而侑失了智的脑袋却不够他找出句子加以回击，他以后 _肯定_ 得把场子找回来的……等到被这些句子包裹的感觉不再令他感到如此奇艺的舒适的时候。“我要把毛巾摘下来了。”

侑觉得在这个过程已经发展到此等程度时候，勃起根本就是天经地义，所以当佐久早解开他腰上的毛巾并将之扔到旁边的金属椅子上时他一点都没有感到尴尬，但当佐久早戴着手套的手往下滑过他的大腿内侧并差点碰到他的睾丸的时候他喘息了起来，“小臣——”

“你能把腿再分开点嘛？”佐久早问道，他的声音柔和了些许，而侑几乎是迫不及待的按着他的要求做了，他真的很希望佐久早能切实的碰他一下，“很好。”

他看着佐久早将绳子缠上他的后腰，一如他先前捆住他的胸膛，他目不转睛的看着，将自己的嘴唇咬的发疼。佐久早第一次将绳子绕过他的大腿的时候他发出了些许尴尬的噪音，但第二次他就优秀的忍了下来。那些绳子在他的身上汇集起来，甚至有点像条制式古怪的短裤——它们在他的腿上结成绳圈，又快速得在他的腿缝间穿过。他的性器被加装了一个菱形的绳圈，而臀瓣也被绕紧，从当中被轻巧的分开。

临近结束的时候，第五根也是最后一根绳子终于也参与了进来，佐久早用它接起了他胸部和腿间的绳子，进而打出了一个错综复杂的菱状绳结，侑的身体烧起来了，从上到下都是通红的一片，当佐久早最终系完全部的绳子的那刻，他甚至感到了呼吸困难。一直以来他都很喜欢自己的形象，但现在他看起来该死的就像一个捆绑模特，他真的没办法移开视线。

佐久早戴着手套的手自他的身侧缓慢上滑，他的目光幽深的很，而那触碰一路都在被绳结打断，却也因此更显鲜明——佐久早靠的太近了。假如他再往前近一寸的话，侑想着，他就要压上自己的背了。但即便只是现在这样，侑也能发誓他那被紧紧缚住的指关节也在他每一次吸气的时候擦了佐久早衬衣表面柔软的布料。

“你这样看起来很棒，侑。”

哦，操。侑张嘴想要回应些什么，最终却也只发出了一句呻吟：佐久早的手指贴近了他的乳尖，然后轻轻的捏了一下。

佐久早嗯了一声，“果然，和上次一样敏感。”

至于侑，被绑成那副样子的他根本无法拒绝，而当佐久早的指尖开始逗弄他的乳头的时候，他甚至有些觉得自己已经变成了佐久早手下的玩具，他灵活的手指在他的乳尖周围打圈，又拉拽着它们直到侑开始喘息，那些装点了他胸膛的绳子令侑感觉自己就是件 _礼物_ ，某种意义上，他的身体就是为佐久早准备完好的道具，专供给他任意赏玩——这想法，哪怕只是最最轻微的一点，都令他头晕眼花。

“上次玩边缘的时候，你几乎只靠这里就能射了，”佐久早玩弄着他的乳尖低语，“你以前有这样去过吗？”

侑摇了摇头，感觉到快感正随着佐久早的动作汇集到他的下体，“我——从来没人真的—— _哈啊_ ——关心过它们，我，我自己也是。”

“嗯……那可太遗憾了，”佐久早思索着，在再度开始揉弄他的乳尖之前先拢了拢侑的胸肌，“别担心，我不会犯同样的错的。”

就字面意义来讲，这绝对是dirty talk无疑，然而佐久早的口吻听着却像在批评侑做爱的方式一样，可是不知怎的，这却令那字句变得更辣了。

“操——小臣，我——”

佐久早挪开了手指。

有那么一瞬间，侑差点因为他的举措而骂出声来。

“我们去床上吧。”

“等等。”

“又怎么了？”

侑有些紧张的动了动，违背他将腿并拢的意愿，那些绳子迫使他始终保持着分开双腿的姿态。“你能先拍张照吗？”

佐久早盯着他看了一会儿，然后翻了个白眼，“你也太自负了。”

“拜托了，这太辣了！你的手法赞透了不是吗，我只是想留点纪念。”

佐久早眯起眼，几秒钟后却还是叹了口气，他抓起梳妆台上的手机开口，“行，如果事后你还觉得想要的话我会发给你。”

他走出镜子笼罩的范围，拍了一张侑在镜中的照片。而当佐久早不在身边的时候，对侑而言，那种暴露感也就变得愈发强烈，他开始觉得自己是件展品，可这也只加深了他的渴望。他听着相机发出的快门声音，一次，两次，第三次——佐久早绕到了他的身后，从背后也拍了一张。

“好了。”他说。

他抓起侑肩胛之间一个厚厚的绳结，借着它将侑带到床边，侑心甘情愿的跟随着，身体因为兴奋和恐惧一道颤抖——那是相当大量的恐惧，因着他终于见到了佐久早准备的道具们的全貌。而其中的一样，侑 _很_ 确定就是马鞭。

哦，所以 _这就是_ 为什么佐久早要他提前先吃布洛芬。

“那看起来会很疼，”当佐久早把他带到床边并让他跪上去的时候侑脱口而出。

佐久早的手在他的双肩之上轻轻一划，随即屈起两根手指插入他胸部的绑带，他将侑往下压去，借着绳索的力量将他的胸部给压到了床上。

“我就是盼着你疼的。”

 _操_ 。侑颤抖着，像这样弓着身子是种相当屈辱的姿态，可他为什么的他妈的这么喜欢？这个崭新的姿势使得那些绳子的存在再度凸显出来，紧紧的挤压着他的皮肉。佐久早在他的身后坐了下来，在床上压出轻微的凹陷，侑感到心跳加速，而身体也因为期待变得紧绷。

“我会从我的手开始，”佐久早道，抚摸着侑的臀部，“你上次看起来很是享受。”

侑埋在被子里轻声呻吟，想象着他此刻的样子——面孔朝下，臀部拱起，被厚重的黑色绳结装点出的臀瓣简直就像在述说他身体对关注的渴望。佐久早的手掌骤然落下，室内响起第一声脆响，而后又是快速的连续三下，次次都落在同一个地方，侑的皮肤烧起来了，但他仍在忍着躲开的冲动，然后这一切在他另外半边屁股又上重复了一遍。房间里回荡着四声尖锐的脆响。

“我操。”侑用力的呼吸，在佐久早停下来让他感受的时段里察觉到那尖锐的痛感正在自己的臀部绽放。

他感到佐久早动弹了一下，因此下意识的再度在心中做好了准备，他咬着自己的嘴唇，等着佐久早的下一记巴掌，然而他却感到一根冰冷而光滑的手指正抵着自己的后穴，他呻吟着，猛然瞪大了眼睛，几乎是本能的挺起了自己的臀部，尽管只是稍稍想象了一下这两者同时发生的场面，他的性器也还是立时抽搐了起来。

“可以？”他听见佐久早的低语。

“可以， _可以_ ，求你——”侑快速答道，尽可能的点着头，别忘了他的脸几乎就贴在床面上呢。

佐久早笑了，却并不是侑所习惯的，相当刻薄的那种，然后，又一巴掌落了下来。他的手指插入了侑的身体，紧跟着又是一记落到他另外半边臀部的巴掌，他的指甲深深的掐进自己的小臂，更在喘息的时候感到了窒息，而后他缓慢的意识到，自己滚烫的身体几乎是无意识的吸紧了佐久早的手指，但他甚至不能确定其原因到底是疼痛还是欢愉，他的整个身子都烧起来了。

他没来得及想出答案，而佐久早已经开始继续。

“呼吸。”他在动作的间隙提醒。

热量层层叠叠的泛上，伴着佐久早不断下落的冷酷手掌渐次展开，他沦陷其中，脚趾蜷曲，浑身颤抖而呻吟不断，因为另一根手指也挤入了他的后穴，挨着第一根，探查般得深入他的身体。

“ _哈啊——_ ”

“放轻松，这没关系，”佐久早轻柔而和缓的说道，“这次不是惩罚，侑，享受它。”

“哦—我——好-的。”侑喘息着，跟着佐久早巴掌落下的节奏呼吸。

从开始到现在，佐久早都没有加重过力道，但是侑的皮肤还是在不断的变得敏感，每一下都比前一下更疼，而他甚至放弃了挣扎的可能——他了解那些绳结的力量，并且， _他自己也不想自由_ 。他喜欢现在的姿势，他也想要这个，而当他想到自己此刻所做的一切和他 _允许佐久早去做的一切_ 的时候他甚至感到了一种瞬时的清醒，但紧跟着他的意识再度融化，脊柱随着佐久早手指向前的屈伸而塌陷。

“ _呃-啊——小臣——_ ”

他觉得自己的声音变得奇怪，那些字词自他的舌尖溢出，又在他的脑中回荡，然而它们听来既陌生又沙哑，根本不像是他自己的。他感到自己的瞳孔都在震颤，因为佐久早的手指正逗弄着他的前列腺，每一掌落下的时候都在那里施加着额外的压力。

“感觉很好？”佐久早问他。

侑不知道他能不能将这感觉称之为好，他根本不知道该 _如何形容_ ，他只是，还想要更多。

“说出来，侑，告诉我你的颜色。”

他根本不需要思索，“ _绿……_ ”

“很好，”佐久早的话语令他的意识愈发模糊，“现在我要开始改用马鞭了，接下来的节奏会更激烈，所以我需要你告知我你的感受，行吗？”

侑把头拱向床面，希望这动作看起来像是同意，当佐久早的双手都从他身上退开的时候他发出了些许呜咽，然后在一阵席卷全身的病态兴奋里做好了承受更多疼痛的准备。

在切实的肉体感觉之前，他先是听到了一声颇有冲击力的空响，猛烈而清脆，犹如对空挥鞭，而这令侑在那火花般明艳的疼痛正式炸响之前就咬紧了牙关。他的身体本能的抽搐，但是绳结却斩断了他所有逃离的可能。

所以，这就是马鞭的感觉了。

侑缓放缓了呼吸的节奏，尽可能的让自己的气息保持稳定，他认定自己能靠着努力扛住这些，却也还是咬紧了自己的牙关，他将注意力集中到了 _忍受_ 之上，几乎没对下一鞭作出任何反应，然后又一鞭，再一鞭，再——

第六下鞭打终于从他的牙缝间逼出了一声喘息，而伴着这微弱的声息，闸门开启。

“ _哈啊_ ——啊——操——小臣—— _我————_ ”

每抽打几下，佐久早都会给他留出一点喘息的时间，起先侑还为这举措感激了一下，但是很快他就在这静谧中发现，这种暂停只是让他皮肤下火辣辣的疼痛有了额外的生长空间，它们自感觉器官攀上神经末梢，最终追上侑全部的体验，于是暴烈的疼痛瞬间绽放开来，迫使他发出某种极为悲惨的噪音，他扭动着身体想要逃开这种恐怖的疼痛——远也好，近也好， _哪里都好_ ——却最终被绳结斩断了全部可能，它们绑的很紧，而佐久早按他按得更紧，他摁着他已经留下了瘀伤的臀瓣，强迫他保持不动。

侑的眼睛瞪大了，发出了一声 _哀嚎_ 。

“我知道你在忍，”佐久早听起来有些得意，他用鞭子敲了敲侑另半边屁股，而哪怕只是那样轻微的触碰都能令侑扭动起来，“你躲不掉我的，侑，起码这样不行。”

他移开了手。

侑听见一阵湿润而嘈杂的声音——佐久早在涂润滑油——然后他感到佐久早光滑的手指正在他的后穴之外打圈—— _他把手指挤了进去_ 。

“ _操——_ ”侑呻吟出声，而佐久早插入三根手指的时候他连眼神都开始变得迷离。

他能感觉到自己臀部的震颤，高热和火辣的疼痛，但当佐久早开始快速且用力的用手指操他的时候，那痛苦也开始与快感混同。他的性器也在抽搐，它翘在他的两腿之间，随着他的动作晃动，可怜兮兮的流着水却无人关注。他现在感觉很好，相当好——虽然 _疼_ 但——他已经没法找出两者的区别了—— _他找不到_ ——

他又挨了三下马鞭，突然而急促，原先潜藏在他皮肤之下的疼痛骤然爆开，而他咬住被角，低声呻吟，试图在不掉眼泪的情况下再熬过一轮。

他没法控制正在他身上发生的一切，他现在就是一只佐久早正尝试驯服的兽。

他做到了。

侑感到自己正坠入某个无助的空间，浑身都浸没在病态的喜悦深处，他意识到 _无论_ 采取什么做法，他都无法逃离这针对他身体的纯粹折磨——鞭打或指交，他只能承受。接下去的三下里，他的眼泪和唾液濡湿了被角，而直到这个时候，他才模糊得发觉自己已经哭了起来。

他听见佐久早喊他名字的声音，但直到第二遍的时候他才真正的反应了过来。

“ _侑。_ ”

“小，小臣……”

“继续之前我要知道你的颜色。”

就跟他的名字一样，直到佐久早重复的时候他才得以理解这些字词，他的大脑已被浓雾淹没。

“我很-好，”侑含混的说道，声音被被褥削弱，“我想——要……绿……”*

*:“M’good,” Atsumu slurs, muffled by the quilt. “Wan’it…. green...”（这句的发音太涩了我一定要保留原文……！）

佐久早的手指在他的穴内弯曲起来，碾碎了侑喉间破碎的呻吟，“好孩子。”

“侑。”

他感到自己的意识正在漂移，沉重而无用，他的头垂了下去——唾液湿润的痕迹弄脏了他的脸颊—— _佐久早认为他做的很好_ ——更多的鞭打，更多的疼痛——侑不觉得自己还能承受更多，但是佐久早知道他该给他多少——

“现在，让我们看看我能不能让你叫出声来。”

在那之后，侑彻底抛弃了思考。

圣臣并不想做的过火，但是想要自控俨然变得愈发困难。侑的臀部在那些额外的‘装点’下显得相当漂亮，更别说那些带着轻微瘀痕的，或红或粉的阴影已经开始在他的皮肤之下如花般绽放，他明晚的家庭聚餐会很艰难的，佐久早想到，毕竟他必得坐下，这个念头令他在口罩之下浮出了一抹笑容。

他用在侑身上的马鞭是他个人最爱的那款，看上去就相当漂亮：碳素的杆身和皮制的手柄，而尖端的皮革则比标准款的更硬也更有力量。他又在侑的屁股上抽了三下，咬着牙感受着侑在他的指缘收紧的身体。

他的里面很 _热_ ，而佐久早的每一次抽打都能激起他体内的涟漪，这场景令他能无比轻易又无比危险的勾勒出自己的性器插在侑的体内的图像——他加重了挥鞭的力道，试图赶走自己脑内的想法，但当他发现侑的肩膀正在颤抖的时候，他立刻在抽打的中途停了下来。

“侑？”

圣臣没有得到回应。他移开手指，倾身去看侑的脸。他看见自侑面庞滑下的泪水和被角上洇湿的两点，而当他看见圣臣注视着他的眼神时他含混不清的说了些什么，但圣臣完全没能理解。

“什么？”

侑似乎花了很大的劲才得以注视着圣臣，“你为什么，停……”*

*:“Why’dy’stop…”

兴奋感自圣臣的脊椎直传大脑。

侑的瞳孔扩张的厉害，金色的虹膜整个缩成了一线，但他的注意力和目光也很快的涣散了下去，慢慢垂下了眼皮。圣臣重新取回马鞭，实验性得又抽了一下，他的呼吸都顿住了。

侑失神的眼眸再次瞪大，呈现出一种只能被称为惊异的神情，些许泪珠从他的眼中淌出，伴着自他唇上溢出的柔软声息。

哦，他 _到了_ 。

这认识令圣臣感到有点发飘，哪怕只是想想都令他感到心中有物舒展，他再度挥鞭，贪婪的品尝着侑因此而呈现出的样子：眉头皱起，喉间藏着含混的呻吟。面对这个已而身处亚空间之内的侑，圣臣感到他所引出的这些安静而微妙的反应远比他本可能引出的尖叫更令人满意。

圣臣有些好奇侑到底害不害怕，因为他自己第一次接近亚空间的时候就被 _吓着了_ 。他知道进入这种空间需要主观上的接受和全盘的沉浸，但当这种情况就要发生在他身上的时候他抗拒了——可侑看起来却很，平静。也许他还没意识到？

又或者他只是真的 _喜欢_ 透了。他全身心的信任圣臣能照顾好他。

他生来就是个完美的sub——这念头在圣臣来得及摧毁之前便在他的脑中浮现。

他咽了咽口水，重新跪坐回去，用深呼吸调整自己的心绪。他又往自己的手指上泵了一点润滑油，并将它们胡乱的抹在侑湿润的穴口，然后他把手指重新插了回去，整整三根。侑低哑的呻吟，几乎就要融进床里，他的身体愈发放松下来，而圣臣一边按压着他的前列腺，一边仔细的观察着他。

圣臣开始感到隐约得疯狂，他现在也硬的厉害，甚至有些为此感到 _疼痛_ ，而自侑唇边跑出的每一声噪音都只是让他的状态变得更糟——他咬着牙，再度将鞭子朝侑抽下——他用的力比他设想的更重，这令他感到不满而又恼火。侑的大腿颤抖着，刚才那鞭留下了一个清晰的紫色印痕。

“操，你生来就是干这个的。”圣臣低语，有些绝望的希求侑没有听到。

但侑长长的哀鸣揭示了正好相反的情况。

“这话很让你兴奋？”圣臣尽可能轻柔的用鞭子抚弄着那块崭新的瘀伤，而侑震颤着呻吟，穴肉在他的指边翕动，“不过没错，我就是那样觉得。”

圣臣重回那种令侑失神的状态，他在那处瘀伤之上轻柔的连着打了四五下，随即又在一处完好的皮肤上边抽出了新的伤痕，他不费吹灰之力就能完成这种强度的起伏，而这也给了他更多仔细关注侑身体反馈的余裕。他无情而连续的曲张着手指，听着这诱发的黏腻水声，他努力着，让自己进的更深更深，他感到理智离他远去，甚至花了点时间思考要不要解开自己的裤子拉链以减缓他性器受到的压力。

深呼吸，深呼吸，集中精力。

侑已经彻底失去了语言的能力，他的嘴张着，唾液流到了被角上，有那么一部分的圣臣对承认这点深恶痛绝，但他确实觉得这样的侑漂亮至极。

心血来潮的，他抽出手指碰了碰侑身下的性器，今天他根本没关照过它。对许多sub而言，尽管大量的疼痛能将他们引入亚空间中，但同时也会让他们整个软掉，但侑是不同的。圣臣欣喜的发现侑还硬着，他淌着水的阴茎就那样沉沉得悬在他的两腿之间。

“嗯，好孩子。”

侑的臀部稍稍抽动了几下，想要操进圣臣握紧的手中，但是圣臣移开了手，在侑低哑的呻吟中轻笑。他的臀部仍然紧绷，意图寻找已无法获得触抚。

圣臣愉悦的叹了一声，又往侑身上抽了一下，然后两下，三下，直到侑终于停止动作，开始安静的承受鞭打的痛苦。侑这幅样子是真的很 _好_ ，温驯顺从到难以置信，以至于圣臣甚至不敢相信自己的运气。他轻柔而仔细的移动着马鞭，让它一点点掠过侑的臀缝，又在穴口处稍稍逗留——当侑喘息着将腿 _张的更开_ 的时候，他获得了今生最大的惊喜。

他甚至感到口腔发干。

“你觉得我该不——你真的想让我打你这儿？”

侑没有回答。此刻他们的呼吸都重的厉害，圣臣和侑并没有两样，短暂的震惊之后，圣臣再度用马鞭碰了碰侑的穴口，而当侑软软的呜咽出声的时候，他的喉结也跟着猛然一颤。

“操，”他的呼吸加重了，移走马鞭并换上自己满是润滑油的手指，在侑的呻吟声中猛插进去，他的力道没必要那么重的。“你的身体也太饥渴了，我真不敢相信我是第一个这样跟你玩儿的。”*

*:“I can’t believe I’m the first one to play with you like this when your body wants it so bad.”

侑含混的说了些什么，然而每个字都无法让人理解，他的脊背在那些绳结所允许的狭窄空间内弯曲起来，而圣臣放下马鞭，轻轻拍打着他的屁股，那是一种嘲弄式的安抚，虽然轻柔，却也足够让侑感到这摆弄中的刺痛。而当下一个念头窜入他的脑海的时候，他差点没喘出声来。

他一边对自己说着这是为侑好一边用空着得那只手从口袋里摸出了手机，他的快门开着，他得确保它开着，不然侑要从哪儿得知他给他拍了照呢？

快门声响，侑的身体扭曲了起来：他的腿在颤抖，而手指也紧紧的抓住了他自己的小臂，“ _哈啊——操……_ ”

他现在每呼一口气就会带出一句低沉嘶哑的呻吟，与其说是像人不如说是像兽，圣臣丢开手机，把手按到侑带着瘀伤的皮肤之上，通过掌掴完整侑所感到的痛苦。他如此反复，震惊于这举措的迷人程度，直到侑再控制不住的摇晃起来，他在追逐他的手指，无言的乞求更多。

圣臣停了手，转而开始抚弄他的阴茎，他两手的速度很快就等同了起来，而侑已经彻底陷入了疯狂，从他落入亚空间开始，这是他第一次浑身颤抖并哭叫出声，绳结在他的身上渐次紧绷，而圣臣笑了笑，加快了动作。侑就快去了，他能感觉的到。

但是不知为何，他能察觉到侑在抗拒，随着高潮的临近——在圣臣指缘收紧的穴肉，在圣臣掌中抽动的性器——他挣扎的愈发厉害，这让圣臣皱起了眉，然而，在他提问之前，他听见埋在被角的侑咕哝了些什么。

“嗯？”圣臣催促道。

无论侑之前说了什么他都重复了一遍，比先前更为急促，但圣臣还是没能听懂他的意思，他觉着侑就快到了，离高潮只有区区一步之遥，圣臣不敢停，他只是贪婪的凝望着侑的肌肉和他皮肤之下紧绷的力量。

“好好说话，侑——”

“ _拜托，我-求你，我得……_ ”侑混乱的说着，声音嘶哑。*

*:“C’n I—please, I needta…”

圣臣差点被震到停止动作。他真的不敢相信他到底听到了什么。侑所说的，侑 _渴求_ 的。他们今天并没有在玩的。

今天的内容不包括高潮控制，侑根本没必要……他为什么要……

“ _求你求你求你……_ ”*

*:“Pleasepleaseplease…”

这句子犹如一记擂在腹部的重拳，宫侑——圣臣此生当中所遇到的最为傲慢的人类的之一——正在 _乞求_ 他给他高潮的许可，只因为丢弃对自我的控制他妈的能给他更多。

他甚至想知道要是他说不行的话侑会怎么做，他能把自己逼到多狠？这是个相当美味的想法，可惜不是今天的主题。

他情不自禁的又多玩弄了侑几秒，直到侑开始因为忍耐哀鸣出声的时候他才停止了自己手指的曲张。尽管圣臣并未要求，他也还是自觉的用自我折磨的方式等着他的允许，他没早点发现他M到这个份上真是堪称奇迹。

但是，谢天谢地他没有。

毕竟现在，只要是侑会允许的方法，圣臣都能拿来驯服他。这念头令他吓了一跳，但他没法儿拒绝——

“去吧，就现在。”*

*:“Come. Come right now.”

侑的指甲掐进了自己的小臂，他哀叫着， _在圣臣的指令中射了出来_ 。

圣臣目睹着这一切的发生，抑制不住的喘气，难以言喻的热度在他的身体里奔腾，几乎令他感到病态的恶心。他所能做的只是保持自己手部的静止，因为注视着侑的颤抖而感到眩晕，羞愧与渴望，他察觉得到。当侑的性器停止抽动并在他的手中软垂下来的时候他立刻松手，重新坐回床垫之上。

房间又一次安静了下来，但是侑的哭喊仍然残留在圣臣耳畔，他的心在胸腔里砰砰直跳， _汗水遍布他的身体_ ，他甚至能感到它们如何从自己的太阳穴上缓缓落下。

他做了一次深呼吸，将手从侑的体内抽出，将自己所感受到的一切和那些纷乱的想法尽数推开，开始集中照料自己的sub所需的精力。

“侑，”他轻声道，拉下自己的手套并换了双新的，他一边在心中咒骂一边将它们拉上自己汗湿的手指，在它们会与皮肤紧贴的时候这很困难，但他还是尽可能做到了最快。“侑，你做的很棒，现在你只要集中注意力让自己感觉良好就行好吗？我会照顾好你的。”

侑没有做出回答，但是他叹息着扭过了头，费力的挤出了一抹有些昏沉的微笑。在口罩的阻隔之后，圣臣几乎是情不自禁的也回给了他一个微笑。

“好了，我现在开始给你松绑。”

他尽可能迅速的拆解着绳子，从他绑上去的最后一根开始解到最初的那根，侑安静的呻吟，却始终不曾移动，尽管圣臣的手指不断擦过他伤痕累累的臀部，红粉青紫的瘀伤，色彩斑斓的画布。圣臣低柔的同他道歉，在解开他大腿上剩余的绳结时尽力小心的错开那些伤痕。

他得让侑得把胸抬起来才能解开最后的那些绳子，因此在他解开侑的双手并通过轻柔的按摩重新唤起它们的知觉之后他就立刻下了床，他蹲到侑的旁边，双眼与他的面孔平齐。

“你能为我把胳膊抬起来吗，侑？我得碰到你的前面。”

侑的脸 _红了一下_ ，他在床上蹭了蹭，闭着嘴扯出一副笑脸，然后按着圣臣的要求做了。

解开剩余绳结的时候，圣臣一直惊叹不已，他没法想象侑到底是有多信任他才能如此全然的浸没在这个堪称狂喜（起码看起来是）的亚空间里，这些玩法对他而言几乎都是全新的领域。如果不是感到信任和安慰，他的身体就绝无催生出那些令他兴奋至此的物质与内啡肽的可能。圣臣解开最后一根绳子，将他戴着手套的手揉进侑的发丝，而侑像只猫似的拱了拱他的掌心。

他咽了咽口水，“在这再等一分钟行吗？我去拿毛巾，马上回来。”

他给自己换了新的短裤和T恤，尽可能快的往自己的脸上泼了点水，当他拿着打湿的毛巾重回卧室的时候，他错开了镜中的自己的眼睛。而在床上，侑的头枕在他的小臂上边，他完全没有移动。

“做完这个你就能休息了。”圣臣说道，而侑笑了笑，依然闭着眼，晃了晃屁股以示回应。

圣臣在完成清理后立刻将侑从被他打湿的被子上移了开去，他同时也给了他倒下的许可。于是，侑缓缓的倒上了床，宛如一只断线的木偶，只不过牵着他的绳子并非一下就全然断裂，而是一根一根，被缓慢的切断。圣臣眨了眨眼，伸手去拿他放在床头柜上的一次性冰敷包，他在 _清脆的声响中_ 拆开它们，然后分别裹上毛巾。

“已经开始肿了，所以我得给你冰敷。”

圣臣每放一只冰袋都会诱发侑的颤抖，他在床上扭动着身体，一边紧锁眉头一边咬着自己的嘴唇。圣臣安抚着让他平静，又将自己戴着手套的手落上他的肩膀，用大拇指的摩挲让他紧绷的肌肉得以放松。

这动作延续了大约有十多分钟，而圣臣只是偶尔才瞥一眼时间，他要让冷敷发挥作用。他揉着侑的肩膀，或者理着他的头发，整个过程当中，他都有确保自己的手待在他的身上。侑现在闭着眼，他得通过其他途径才能知道圣臣确实就在他的身旁。

尽管aftercare一直都很重要，但要是sub在过程中进入了亚空间的话它就会更加重要，在那种程度的兴奋之后，情绪上的些许低落根本不可避免，但足够贴心的aftercare能够削弱其引起的不快，它能帮助人体内的内啡肽缓慢而非突然的降解。而且，一次足够优秀的亚空间体验也能帮着弥补一个sub事后的消沉，毕竟，在被不知节制的使用过后，一个sub脑内的快感中心将很难在各种化学物质全都回归正常水平之前继续平稳运作。

当圣臣在侑的耳边呢喃着夸赞说他做的很好，他很为他骄傲的时候他可能就想着这些，但他说的却也不是虚伪空洞的言辞。毕竟圣臣真的有被惊到，为侑也为先前的整个过程。

十分钟后，圣臣取走了冰敷包，尽可能轻柔的在侑通红的皮肤上涂满芦荟凝胶，他如此涂抹了五分钟，时不时摸摸侑的头发并让他尽可能的继续放松，随后，他拍了拍侑的肩膀。

“我去给你泡杯茶吧，侑？听起来不坏吧？”*

*:“Why don’t you let me make you some tea, Atsumu? Does that sound good?”有鉴于原文中的这一句将侑放在了主体位置，并突出强调了一种‘选择权在你’的感觉，所以我认为这应当也是aftercare中的一种话术，但如果原样直译成中文感觉就会相当奇怪，所以姑且采用了注释的方法💦

侑叹息着将自己的胳膊举过头顶，然后转头看向圣臣，他睁开眼，冲着圣臣微笑了下，然后又点着头闭上了它们。

“我会从你包里帮你拿衣服的，”圣臣说道，“然后我会给你泡茶，你想在沙发上躺多久都行。”

“嗯……”侑叹道，又伸了个懒腰，“好的。”*

*:“Mmm,” Atsumu sighs, stretching again. “M’kay.”救命，这只狐狸说话好色情💦

当圣臣给他套上T恤和柔软的运动裤的时候他还是没精打采的厉害，当裤腰往上贴到他柔软的皮肤的时候他倒抽了口气，而圣臣注意到了，他决定回头在给侑送茶的时候，也一并从自己的药箱里拿点乙酰氨基酚给他。

尽管进展缓慢，但当侑终于在舒舒服服的在他的沙发上趴下，看着电视里的排球比赛以制造背景噪音的时候，圣臣就立刻跑去烧水拿药了。他督促侑用小臂撑起身体，然后哄着他就着运动饮料把那两片药吃了下去。

茶冲好之后，他端着它们回到咖啡桌旁，跟侑一起坐在沙发上，他把清理工作稍稍延后了几分钟。他小心的观察着身边的侑：紧抓着身边的毯子，半垂着眼看着电视，安静的甚至有些沉静。在圣臣的注视中，他有些不安的扭动了一下，就好像依偎都还不够，他还想把自己埋进沙发里。

“你感觉怎样？”圣臣问道。

“臣 _君_ ，”侑叹息，“超棒的。”

圣臣笑了笑，“那就好，要是我现在去收拾东西的话你没问题吧？”

侑小小的皱了下眉。他没有说话，反倒在沙发上缩得更里了一些，但对一个骄傲到他那份上人来说，这动作本身就是回答。

“那我再待几分钟。”圣臣改正道。

侑的眉头展开了。

等到圣臣抽出时间并清理好自己的房间和道具之后，他再度回到客厅好评估侑的状态，电视上的比赛估计就快结束了，但侑肯定还没准备好离开。

他听到自己的胃正发出令人尴尬的吼声，他真的该在侑来之前吃点东西的。圣臣叹了口气走进厨房，思考着该怎么安排他冰箱里的豆腐和蔬菜，他当然不想如此仓促的把现在的侑赶跑，但继续这样等着似乎……也并非最佳选项。

“你吃过晚饭了吗？”

瘫在沙发上的侑抬头看了他一眼，手里紧捏着他的茶杯，“没。”

“我冰箱里还有点能炒的，你想吃点吗？”

侑试图把自己稍微撑起来一点，起码更直一些，但当他饱经凌虐的腰臀挨到沙发的时候，他还是畏缩了一下。

圣臣花了很大的劲才控制住他嘴边因为自满而下意识浮起的笑容。

“要是你肯的话……”

圣臣点了点头走回厨房——他的厨房就在他的小客厅旁。他用二十分钟简单的炒了盘菜，同时注意到侑的不安正在褪去，但他还是发现侑瞥厨房的频率高过头了。他明天必须记住多给侑发点短信好检查他的情况。

最终，他把冒着热气的食物盛进两只碗里，然后一并端去了客厅。他把其中一只给了侑，而自己则端着另外那碗坐在的沙发那边。侑咕哝着同他道谢，当他们开始吃饭的时候电视里正放着比赛的最后一盘。

当侑吃到一半的时候，他把视线从比赛上移了开来。他把头偏向圣臣那边，视线狡黠，他肯定已经找回了自己。

“你可以操我的，你知道，”侑喜形于色的说道，听起来十二万分的得意，“在……”

他挥了挥自己的筷子，看起来有些像是在夹什么东西，而圣臣推定他是指过程。

“你还没入门呢。”圣臣没有正面回应。

侑笑了。

“是没有——嘛，或许一点点吧，但我是认真的。你那种松松垮垮的裤子可不太能掩饰你的错误哦臣臣～虽然你没必要那么做，但我想说的是，要是你想的话，我没问题。”侑说着，“你差不多都把半只手塞我屁股里去了，换成那玩意儿也不会再亲密多少的。”*

*:boners

圣臣苦着脸瞪着侑，连鼻子都皱了起来。

“你真恶心。”

“小小臣一小时前可不是那么想的～”

好的，圣臣现在是真的恶心到颤了。为什么，为什么偏偏，偏偏非得是 _宫侑_ 呢。他做了个深呼吸，尽可能平稳的再度专注于自己的食物，他无视了侑那欢快的笑声。

不久之后，比赛结束，电视上开始播放下一场比赛的广告：AD对Green Rockets。侑动了动，发出了一声沉沉的叹息，这通常 _是_ 他已经准备好离开的暗示。一般来说，圣臣会在过程结束之后给他叫辆汽车，他本也计划这样，但就现在而言，侑是否留下看起来并不会影响他对今晚剩余时间的安排。

“要是你不急着回家的话你可以留下来看AD的比赛，”圣臣说道，“不管怎么说，教练都是想让我们看的，所以如果你不看直播的话，你回头就只能找录像了。”

侑整个僵了一下。

圣臣注意到他冲自己挑了挑眉，但他没去看他困惑的目光——这又没什么大不了的。又一秒之后，侑缩了回去。

“既然这样，那好吧，多谢你了，臣君。”

“没关系。”

第二天一早，侑一醒来就收到了佐久早的短信。

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>你今早感觉如何？

侑在床上翻了个身，细细思索，现在不管什么玩意儿挨到他的屁股他都很疼，此外还有点肌肉反应，但是凭心而论，他感觉真的很好很……放松。

 **收件人：** 臣臣  
>>还成，我的屁股疼炸了，要是我说我居然有点喜欢的话会不会很奇怪？

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>考虑到我们昨晚所做的一切，要是你讨厌的话才更奇怪。

侑在被子里伸了个懒腰，因为臀部肌肉的收缩呻吟了一下，不管佐久早昨晚到底都做了什么，起码他现在没感到太多刺痛，而只是正常的瘀伤反应，这个懒腰的时间比他平时花的更久一些，因为他真的有点儿沉醉其中。

 **收件人：** 臣臣  
>>真够公正哈。

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>今早多吃点布洛芬。另外，你昨晚是第一次彻底进入亚空间，这里有篇详细解释了之后可能出现的负面影响的文章，主要是疼痛和情绪方面。

侑点进了链接，快速的浏览了一遍，他之前就已经读过亚空间方面的文章了，但他根本没想道它会那么紧张。除开种种束缚的绳结，在昨晚的那个时刻到来之后，佐久早就拥有了将他完全控制任意摆布的无上权力，他他妈可以用侑的身体为所欲为。他不确定自己的脑子到底到底把什么联结到了一起，但总之他所能感觉到的终于只剩下了无处安放的灼热。

啊，好吧，但总之圣臣已经充分证明了他不会利用那种权力做任何侑不想要的。

他的手机又震了一下。

 **发件人** ：臣臣  
>>总之，今天你随时都能联系我，要是你一直没消息的话，晚上我会再联系你的。

尽管明知这只是标准的营业套路，但他的心还是为此快乐的 _蹦跶_ 了一下，因为无论如何，这都让侑感到了关切。所谓partners就是可以在把对方的屁股揍到毫无知觉后再互相照顾。

然后又是一震。

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>哦，还有你要的那些照片：  
>>[图片]  
>>[图片]  
>>[图片]

侑被自己的口水 _呛着_ 了。

点开照片的时候，他的心率一路飙高。

第一张照片里的他被框在佐久早的全身镜里，身前蜿蜒着黑色绳结所组成的复杂图案。他的眼睛闭着，而头则扭向一边，难怪佐久早要取笑说他害羞呢，他的脸什么时候红成过那样？

第二张照片里的他还是同样的姿势，只不过是被拍的背面。他上下扫视着自己照片当中的躯体，他那被装点的淫秽至极的最大资本。佐久早真的绑的很好——甚至那将他的小臂系到一起的结都是对称的。

而最后一张照片彻底震惊了侑，当他趴在床上的时候他只是模糊的记得快门闪了一下，但那会儿他正被整个过程搞得不省人事，佐久早想对他做什么都可以。当他看清那张照片的时候，热度瞬间席卷了他的整个身体，他看见自己凌乱的头发和无力的上身，分开的腿和紧绷的肌肉。佐久早的两根手指勾在他的体内，不断的给他注入性的快感，而在他淡粉色的屁股上边，到处都散落着深红的印记。

侑咬着唇粗重的呼吸，无法自抑的感到正被性欲灼烧。有一部分的他几乎无法确认那是自己，但另一部分……

他跌跌撞撞的走进浴室，打开淋浴冲起了冷水。水流安抚了他的皮肤，却对他腿间的硬挺无济于事，他只得将它握进手中。这一回侑没有犹豫，而是想着佐久早发给他的照片快速得自慰起来，那些佐久早随时都能看到的照片。快感渐渐升腾起来，然后逐渐趋于平缓，而当他就快到顶的时候他却把手伸到了身后，侑重重的捏了一把自己的屁股。疼痛瞬间从皮下爆开，然后直抵他的性器根部，他疯狂喘气，直到那些刺激汇成得快感将他整个拽进猛烈的高潮。

“ _操！_ ”他尖叫着，重重地撒开了自己的手。

最终，侑收拾好自己并离开了浴室，而当他重新把手机从床上捡起来的时候，他再度打开了信息栏，慢慢敲出了一个回复。

 **收件人：** 臣臣  
>>所以，你下次什么时候有空？

回复来的很快，而且是连着的两条。

 **发件人：** 臣臣  
>>我们这周有比赛，宫。  
>>下周末。

侑的脸上浮出了一抹放肆的笑容。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：恭喜sks在真香的路上一去不回_(√ ζ ε:)_


End file.
